Thank You for Noticing Me
by QuietlyImagining
Summary: My first story. Canada (he and the other nations are portrayed as humans) briefly moves to a new school, where he meets someone who genuinely makes his heart ache... Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Canada x Finland: Thank You for Noticing Me...**

** Author's Note: Apologies if I get anything wrong! I'm not very familiar with divorces, please tell me about any mistakes I've made, I would really appreciate it! Also, Canada is Matthew and Finland is Tino. If you don't know who any of the other countries are by their human names, please Google them. Anyways, enjoy... **

_He rushed over to the dirty blond boy clutching his nose, who was staggering away from his assailant. "Oh, _mon dieu_, are you alright?!..."_

Matthew awoke in bright rays of sunlight, his alarm beeping furiously. Lazily, he stretched out and slapped the "snooze" button on his clock, yawning. He sat up, the covers sliding down his body like a soft white waterfall. Brushing blond hair out of his eyes, he picked up his glasses from the nightstand and pushed them on. Instantly his vision steadied, and he blinked. What...where am I? he wondered. This room doesn't look familiar... And then his door burst open, smacking the wall opposite. Matthew instinctively pulled his covers higher over his bare chest as his brother shouted, "HEY BRO! WAKE UP, WE HAVE SCHOOL!" and ran back down the hall.

Oh, Alfred. What a great way to start the day. Now he remembered.

Matthew Williams had been staying with his brother and father since Saturday (October 25th), because his mother (who had divorced his father and had custody of Matthew) left for a vacation and asked her ex-husband if he would maybe take care of his son for a month, who very kindly accepted. Matthew stretched generously, catching sight of the polar bear plushie he had kept since childhood. The polar bear's name was... Kuma ... erm ... Kuma ... something ...he frowned. Curiously, Matthew had named the polar bear but could never remember its name. "Well, Kumakichi, (deciding that was probably what it was) wish me luck here," he said softly. "I wonder if anyone will really notice me...?" Matthew stood up, shaking his head groggily, and started to pick out clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canada x Finland: Thank You for Noticing Me**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

"G-good morning, Dad, Alfred..."

"Good morning, Matthew," greeted his father while Alfred opted for a mumbled, "Mmpf." his mouth full of...hamburger?

"Isn't-isn't it a li-little early to be eating hamburgers?"

He chewed for a moment before shaking his head and replying seriously, "Mattie, it's never too early to eat hamburgers. Never."

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" interrupted his father brightly.

"Um, pancakes again. With maple syrup."

"I've got the pancakes, but not the syrup. Sorry kid. It'll take a while to cook the pancakes, is that alright?"

"It's fine…" he mumbled, and took a seat next to his brother. "Er...what's this new school like?"

Alfred finished off his hamburger and slurped his milkshake (this was all rather thick, wasn't it? thought Matthew). "Oh, yeah, it's great! You gotta meet everyone. There's Yao, I think you'll like him, he really likes Hello Kitty and pandas for whatever reason...and this creep Ivan, watch out for him, and have I told you about that schizo Arthur? Yeah, he thinks unicorns and fairies exist, pfft, so stupid, and oh! Right, there's some…"

But his words faded to a distant buzz as Matthew absorbed the smell of sizzling pancake mix and the sound of his brother's animated chattering, lost in his thoughts.

"Class, this is Matthew Williams. Please say hello."

Mrs. Davis' class chanted a dreary "Hello."

"Mr. Williams will be with us for a month, but I'd like you to treat him as if he had been here since September. Matthew, you may sit at the back of the class next to Emil."

Emil doodled on his paper, not bothering to notice him as Matthew sat beside him, and the class resumed.

He sighed. It looked like no one would notice him here, either, and he'd just continue unnoticed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Canada x Finland: Thank You for Noticing Me**

**I do not own Hetalia. Translations below.**

He was jostled through the crowd of loudly yakking students, all gossiping together with their friends, except Matthew. What was the deal with him? Usually he wasn't so down, but maybe this change in setting had just triggered him. It likely had something to do with the shortage of maple syrup as well.

Matthew made his way through the throng, searching for an empty table.

"HEY, MATTIE!" shouted his brother. "OVER HERE!"

Or, sitting with him works too.

Matthew pushed across, occasionally mumbling, "excuse me," until he reached Alfred's table. He saw, along with Alfred, three other people: two blondes, one with the bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen and another dressed in a flamboyantly colored outfit, who both seemed to be arguing. The last had a brown ponytail and a panda on his lap.

"Yo, guys! This is my brother Matthew, he's staying here for a month."

"Why only one month, aru?" asked the boy with the panda.

"U-um...me and Alfred's parents are divorced. I stay with my mother, but sh-she left for vacation, so..."

The boy with extraordinary eyebrows nodded and extended a hand. "Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet you."

Matthew shook his hand and eloquently replied, "Er."

Smirking, the other elegantly drawled, "And I, _mon cher_, am the magnifique Francis Bonnefoy!" He leaned over and kissed Matthew on the cheek, whereupon he squeaked.

"Stop that, you frog, I told you nobody likes it!" snapped Arthur.

Francis sniffed. "It is a symbol of _la chivalrie_ et _la politesse_! Something you, the black sheep, would not understand!"

"Why, you bloody-"

Matthew sat next to the ponytailed boy. "You...have-haven't, um, introduced yourself."

"What's that, aru? Oh. I'm Yao." He sighed. "These Westerns are so immature. Not including you, aru, you seem okay. Would you like a box of Pocky, aru?"

"P-pocky...sure."

"Sorry, I only have strawberry. I hope you like it, aru."

He tore open the package and crunched into a sweet biscuit stick.

"Are they always like this?"

Yao rolled his eyes as Alfred tried to break them up.

"Yeah. As I said: immature, aru."

"Have you seen my brother?"

He turned and saw a pretty girl in a long blue dress and white bow. "Well? Have you?"

Alfred combed through his hair with his fingers. "Ah, hello, Arlovskaya. You look fine today."

"Go hit on one of your boyfriends." she sneered at him. Alfred blushed.

"I think he might be in detention," suggested Arthur.

The girl sniffed and walked away.

"Who's that?"

"Natalya. You may want to stay away from her, aru," advised Yao.

"She's hot," murmured Alfred.

"I've tried her. It's hopeless, she's too obsessed with her brother. And if I can't seduce her, you certainly can't" dismissed Francis.

"Actually, I beg to differ. What makes you think you could seduce a girl in the first place?"

"I'll bet you _I_ can get her!" chirped Alfred.

"How much?"

Yao sighed and rolled his eyes again, before shouting "HEY!" as a boy with a strange curl of hair popping from his head of black hair made off with his panda, soon hot on his heels.

Matthew smiled. What a nice place, now, at least these people noticed him. He turned his head to observe some of the nearby tables, and noticed a purple-eyed boy in a white beret waving to him.

**Mon cher: **My dear

**Magnifique:** Magnificent

**Chivalrie:** Chivalry

**Politesse: **Politeness


	4. Chapter 4

**Canada x Finland: Thank You for Noticing Me… **

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Also, one instance of mild language.**

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late update, I ran into a bit of writer's block. I'd additionally like to say thank you to the people who followed, reviewed or favorited this story. So, thank you! And on to the show...**

** Tino's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Su-san, do you know if Alfred has a twin?"

He looked at me. "No."

"Because there's someone else who looks like him at his table. I thought that was Alfred, but he's much quieter than him and plus, the real Alfred is on the other side arguing with Francis! Funny, huh? I think he's new. Should we say hi to him?"

He tilted his head to one side and non-committally shrugged before leaving. He's probably checking on Lukas and Emil, they had to stay in because of something about a puffin...and, I wonder where Mathias is?

I noticed the new-boy-who-looked-an-awful-lot-like-Alfred glancing over at my table. Really, he does look a little uncomfortable, and I don't blame him! The people Alfred hang out with are weird...and so is the American kid at times.

I think I will introduce myself at least. So I waved to the new boy. He smiled, grabbed his lunch and headed over. Cool!

"Hi! I haven't seen you here before, at least to what i can remember. You look like Alfred, are you brothers or something?"

He smiled shyly and mumbled something.

"Sorry, what's that?"

"I'm Matthew…Alfred is, yeah, um, my brother…"

Matthew sat down next to me. Come to think of it, he doesn't look all that much like his brother closer up...his eyes are purple instead of blue, and his hair is longer and darker at the ends.

"Are you new, then?"

"Yes...I moved in with Alfred but only for a month."

"Aww, pity. A month isn't really a lot of time to enjoy a school. Do you like your old school? What about this one so far? Oh - hey, Emil! Hi Lukas! What was that about you staying in?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Emil's puffin turned out to be hiding in his backpack and flew out at lunchtime. It made a shitload of noise and stole some Swiss kid's food. Naturally, it was that trigger-happy guy and he tried to shoot it! Of course, he and Emil had to do detention."

"Just them? Then why were you late?"

He reddened. (Ooh, is there something going on between him and Emil?) "Never you mind," he snapped irritably. Yep. I'm prepared to bet he wasn't only keeping him company…

"Anyway, who's this kid?" interrupted Emil, who was also blushing slightly.

"I'm Matthew," he whispered.

"Yeah! This is Matthew, he's new. But he's only staying for a month, which is too bad." Emil squinted at him. "Have I seen you before?"

"I sit next to you in Mrs. Davis' class…" "Probably just déja vu," he dismissed, completely disregarding him.

"Oww! Hey, gentle on the earsss! Ow ow ow ow- look, okay, I was only having fun! Come on, you don't need to do this!" Several onlookers laughed as Su-san dragged Mathias into the cafeteria by the ear, then forced him into a seat. What did he do now?

"He was spray-painting the school walls again," Su-san announced in his normal monotone. I pouted. "C'mon, Mathias, you can't keep doing this! You're gonna get in trouble!"

"What's to stop me?"

"For one, Berwald," pointed out Emil.

"And for another, we'd report you." added Lukas.

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to test that out?"

"Excuse me," interjected Matthew.

Everyone looked at him. Wow, I'd forgotten he was there. Like...he turned invisible or disappeared. "Sorry, but do you mind introducing yourselves?"

Oh. Right. "Well, I suppose you already knew Emil, Lukas is the one with a cross barrette (Mathias snickered and he looked at him pointedly), he's Mathias, you know me, and that's Su-san!"

"Berwald."

"Sorry. Berwald." The bell rang, and students scrambled to pack up their stuff. "Hey, Matthew, what period do you have next?"

"Gym."

"Sweet! I have gym next too...say, do you like hockey?"

"Hockey's awesome! But...why do you ask?"

I grinned. "You'll see!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Canada x Finland: Thank You for Noticing Me...**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Lovely to see you all again. In a metaphorical sense, of course. But you don't want to read me rambling on about trivialities, do you? That's what I thought. So, straight to the point: Thanks to OHSHC Forever and laglacedefeu for following! You can have cookies with rainbow sprinkles. Sprinkles are delicious. Merci beaucoup to fanfics4ever, KiaraWangWilliams and Wrath of Selene for following and favorite-ing! It really brings a little leap to my heart to know someone thinks my story is decent, no matter how cheesy that sounds. Here, take some cheesecake. And finally, thank you to cupcakeloversunite001 for favorite-ing and reviewing, and BlueDaylighter for following, reviewing, helping me write and stop procrastinating! You, my lovelies, can take some crème brûlée. Apart from being all-round awesome, it's pretty fun to make. The best part is TORCHING IT. Heheh. Anyways, you should check their stories out, even if you've never heard of LOTR or Hetalia (I wonder how you got here if you don't know what Hetalia is?). Sorry if I forgot anyone, and on to the show!**

**Matthew's POV**

_Hockey…? _

Matthew LOVED hockey. He EXCELLED in it, lived in it, prided himself on it. Okay, maybe it wasn't as important as he made it out to be, but hockey was still fun. Rarely did he play it though, and when he did in school, no one ever acknowledged him. Was that what Tino meant, a hockey game in gym? He perked. That would just about complete his day here! He hadn't played in so long...would they play on blacktop, or did the have an ice rink? Outdoor or indoor? Matthew preferred outdoor rinks to indoor, but anything would do. Happily he brainstormed anything that could happen on the rink, before suddenly realizing he had no idea where to go.

**Author's Note, again: I was going to write more on this chapter before another project came up. Sorry, but I will be putting this on hiatus until I complete a certain stage of the project, which I expect to come out in the next week or so. As always, thanks for reading and stay tuned! **

**...really. I'm sorry. But I hope the upcoming project will be more than enough to make up for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Canada X Finland: Thank You For Noticing Me…**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

** Author's Note: **

**Oh gods I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. It's been nearly two weeks since I last updated. Far too long. echh this other project is taking up so much of my time I'll try to update more often. Really. Also thank you PeacfulChaos26 for following. Have some millefeuille cake. **

Matthew panted in front of the doors. _Finally...I got lucky this time. I'll ask for a map after class…this place is huge…_ He hefted his gym bag over his shoulder and pushed open the doors, an icy breeze washing over him. Matthew swept some of his hair out of his eyes and was headed for the boys' changeroom to the left of the rink when a small old man appeared out of nowhere in front of him. "Er, hello?" said Matthew nervously. The man squinted at him. "You'd be the new kid, right?" "...yes…" "The name's Morrison. But you're calling me 'sir'. Now, I want it known, muffin, that I am your teacher now. You will do whatever I say as of now. Now GET IN THAT ROOM AND MAKE IT QUICK!" he bellowed, in a voice quite disproportionate to the man's size and age. "Y-yes, sir!" Matthew stammered. He raced along the tiled floor to the changeroom and quickly shut the door behind him. _Why is everyone here so loud?_

"Alright, listen 'ere, muffins. I want some good games today. And none of that girly stuff I saw last week! Make it good. Oracles versus Corsairs go first, Marionettes and Wranglers decide which sides you want to sit on." "Sir?" "Yeah, Väinä...Väinämöi...kid?" "What team is Matthew playing on?" "Who?" "Matthew. Over there." "What're you- oh. Him. Yes. Marionettes are missing a player, you can join 'em. Over there, with Braginsky, the Beilschmidts, and Zwingli. NOW PLAY!" Matthew looked over to see a tall boy who seemed to be saying something like "kolkolkolkolkol", two really fit brothers, and a grumpy-looking blond with...a shotgun? But...this is _Canada!_ How has he not been arrested yet?! _Oh mon dieu these people are all so scary._ "DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID GET OUT THERE AND _PLAY_!"

Matthew breathed a frozen pall, his eyes darting left and right, following the puck from player to player. The small round disk quickly shot closer and closer to the net he was guarding. Someone shot it to the corner of the net, an easy save; he shot it back at them. Wait - where did it go- Something smacked straight into his forehead - a brief flash of light - a blinding pain - he slid to his knees as something wet and warm trickled down his nose.

** hahaha I know nothing about hockey**


End file.
